


Five Simple Rules

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Smut, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Alley smut with Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 80





	Five Simple Rules

“I know you’re hungry.”

Your eyes crossed as Bucky speared his cock into you again. A strangled gasp was the only reply that made it past his hand over your mouth. 

“Your pussy is so tight.” His other arm, metal from the shoulder to his fingertips, flashed out to steady on the brick wall where he had you pinned. “We haven’t been out here five minutes and you’re already about to cum, aren’t you? Dirty slut, taking my cock in the alley while your friends are inside.” He chuckled as you fisted his shirt in your hands. You stiffened as he leaned closer. 

Rule 1: Never kiss on the lips.

That wasn’t what he was after. He nuzzled his nose across your cheek. When he nipped at your ear, you yelped against his hand. 

Bucky smoothed down your hair. “Shhh. Gotta be quiet for me. I don’t feel like sharing you.”

Rule 2: Don’t get caught.

Like destiny, the back door to the bar opened. Bucky pressed you tight against the wall, rubbing the brick into your back. But he didn’t stop thrusting into you. Desperately you clawed at his chest. His other hand sunk to spin circles on your clit and you were soaring high enough to pop. A whimper escaped. 

He pressed closer. “I said quiet,” he growled. “I don’t feel like sharing you, but I will offer up your mouth to that guy if he interrupts us.” He almost lost his composure as your body reacted. “Does that make you hot? The idea that I would let some other guy fuck you while I get off? You would like that, you back-alley slut. Being filled from both ends? A perfect shared toy for us to use. Hmm. If you like that, I might have a friend I can call.”

Again your body flushed. Seized. You were so close. 

The door clanged as the man re-entered the building. 

“Alright. Now you’re gonna cum for me, and make it good.” Bucky caught you in those brilliant eyes of his. They were bright and clear enough for you to see how wrecked you looked. “Fall apart. Break down. You don’t have to be a good girl back here.”

His metal hand wrapped around your throat with just the slightest of squeezes. 

Rule 3 … fuck. What was it again? 

Your body went rigid before fire coursed through your veins. One hand had clawed away at his shirt buttons enough to find some skin. You left red welts on his chest, marking him as the brick marked your back as you thrashed through orgasm. 

Rule 4: No cum allowed in your hair.

“Fuck.” His voice cracked as your walls clamped around him, making his stance wobble. “On… fuck- on your knees.” He let you drop unceremoniously before shoving his cock into your open mouth. 

Still needy, your fingers found your slick. Your well-attended clit buzzed for more attention. While you sucked and hollowed the heat of your mouth, your fingers brought you back to the edge. 

Bucky noticed. “Are- are you playing with yourself? Fuck, baby. You just came harder than ever and your pussy still needs more? Perfect slut. Gorgeous mouth.” He groaned. “Taking me so well. Pussy or mouth. Make me cum, make me cum-”

The wall trapped your head in place as he leaned forward with release. There was nothing you could do but swallow as quickly as possible. Only after he stepped back satisfied, and only then, would you be able to breathe again. Even with his cock softening in your mouth, Bucky didn’t unsheathe fully from your mouth until he was composed. Then he helped you to your feet. 

He grunted as he zipped up his pants. “What was your name again?”

“You ask me that every week.” Taking a tissue from your skirt’s back pocket, you wiped away the excess cum before it could drop onto your shirt. 

“Are you ever going to tell me?” He tried to cage you against the wall, but you dipped under his arms. 

Rule Five: Never get coerced into round two. 

You blew him a kiss. “See ya next week. Same time and place, Sergeant.”


End file.
